Divorce
by KareO
Summary: -¡Joder!- Gritó. Y él seguía impasible. Se acercó a la cama con furia y agarró el brazo de aquel hombre, clavándole las uñas. -Sé que no te ha dado un coma etílico. Drabble.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Entró como un huracán, arrasándolo todo a su paso. El golpe que dio la puerta al cerrar hizo que los botellines vacíos de cerveza vibrasen sobre una desvencijada mesa de estudio. Uno de ellos rodó hasta el filo de la mesa, tambaleante.

Suspiró, se desabrochó la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaban asfixiándola durante horas a toda prisa, desgarrando la costosa tela. El brillante pelo rosa ahora se pegaba a su frente sudorosa. Y el botellín seguía tambaleándose. Él dormía, o se hacía el dormido, tumbado en la cama boca abajo. La oscuridad del cuarto apenas dejaba ver su silueta, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo así.

La habitación tenía un ambiente cargado, pero a pesar de ello sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Encendió la colilla con necesidad y aspiró el humo llenando sus pulmones de falsa calma. Seguía apoyada en la puerta mientras daba caladas, esperando en vano alguna reacción por su parte. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

Se bajó de los tacones, agarró el bolso y lo tiró a la mesa. Todos los papeles que había dentro se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botella que permanecía en el borde terminó por caer y estallar en el suelo, haciendo un ruido que quebró el ambiente.

-¡Joder!- Gritó. Y él seguía impasible. Se acercó a la cama con furia y agarró el brazo de aquel hombre, clavándole las uñas.

-Sé que no te ha dado un coma etílico.- Arrojó las palabras con fuerza, como si quemasen, estaba a punto de estallar.- Así que no me jodas y dime algo. Te he estado llamando durante días. ¿Qué carajos pretendes?

Él se giró, y en la penumbra sus ojos se veían entrecerrados. No apestaba a alcohol, pero había estado bebiendo hasta hace poco, y una colilla al lado de su cabeza había agujereado la almohada. Su torso desnudo estaba lleno de ceniza y sudor.

Maldito crío inconsciente, pensó.

-Vete.- Musitó. Ni siquiera levantó la voz, pero aquellas palabras resonaron con tremenda gravedad en los oídos de ella. Su respiración se cortó, abrió los labios y tiró el cigarro. Sus manos seguían aferrando el brazo, pero pronto la furia iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Aguanta Sakura, sólo es una rabieta. Suspiró tres veces y lo maldijo entre dientes. No sabía si gritar, arrancarle la piel a tiras o hacerle el amor. Volvió a suspirar, su respiración se fue acelerando, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no aguantaba más tensión a la que había estado sometida durante tantos días.

-Sabes Sasuke… Las decisiones son tan difíciles…-Su voz sonaba entrecortada, desgarradora.

La impavidez del pelinegro pronto se fue al garete. Hablar de decisiones, en ese momento, era lo último que quería hacer. Desde que la conoció a ella, no pudo elegir. No pudo decidir a quién amar y con qué fuerza hacerlo, ni siquiera qué barreras superar para afrontar aquello que sentía. Tampoco le gustaba verla llorar, odiaba ver cómo se enrojecían unos ojos tan verdes, y que le miraban con tanta pasión.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó al lado de la muchacha, acarició sus mejillas y acunó su rostro entre las manos. La miró profundamente, aunque la oscuridad –aquella que devoraba a ambos, en todos los sentidos de su existencia- apenas le dejaba ver si en aquellos ojos verdes estaba la horrible marca del odio, o la esperanza del amor.

-Sakura… Lo sé. No te vayas, no he querido decir eso.- Las manos de él temblaban ligeramente. No quería que se fuera, porque esta vez sería la definitiva.

-Por favor, no huyamos más.- Sentenció ella.

Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron tímidos, luego impacientes. Desfogaron toda la frustración contenida. Harían el amor, y esta vez lo harían sin remordimientos.

En el suelo, la colilla marcada por pintalabios rojo quemaba la esquina de uno de los muchos papeles que cayeron al suelo. Pero se extinguió antes de dañar el documento.

"Petición de divorcio de Sakura Uchiha para Fugaku Uchiha".


End file.
